


You'll Never Fit In Much, Kid

by it_rains_and_it_pours



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff, Fluff, M/M, cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_rains_and_it_pours/pseuds/it_rains_and_it_pours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a social outcast and hates it. Frank is in with the popular guys and hates it. When they get paired for a school project, things start to change for both of them in ways they could never have imagined...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read; when I wrote this, I was about the most cliched 13 year old there was. Please know that my writing improved drastically since, and that this is basically the bottom of the barrel as it was the first proper piece of fanfiction I ever wrote. However, (remarkably) people actually seemed to like it at the time, and as I'm reposting everything I wrote on FicWad to this site, I thought I'd better include it even though reading it now makes me cringe. Enjoy the cheese! (It's not so bad, and it does improve as it goes on, I promise!)

**Gerard:**  
  
Teardrops of rain soak through the scruffy, black fabric of my favourite Misfits hoodie, as I slouch along endless, dreary, suburban streets, wending my way home in the fine, damp drizzle of an October Friday afternoon.  
The sky is a glum, glowering grey, and the cracks in the damp, chewing- gum speckled pavement seem to frown at me.

  
I guess Friday afternoons aren’t really meant to be depressing; most people my age are out with their friends, celebrating not having to set foot in school for two whole days by going out shopping, to the movies, hanging out in the park and sneaking into gigs.This is exactly why I hate Friday afternoons; I have no friends to shop with, no friends to go to the movies with, no friends to hang out at the park with and no friends to sneak into gigs with. At least it means two days away from school- school has to be the worst thing ever invented.

Actually, that’s a lie - maths teachers are the worst things ever invented.

  
Either way though, school sucks. Everyone goes around in typical cliques; the popular, sporty guys with designer trainers who get all the girls and beat to death anyone who doesn’t worship football, the geeky guys, who all have mini hunchbacks, read never- ending novels like “The Hobbit” and spend unnatural amounts of time on their homework, the normal guys who all wear “Animal” hoodies, listen to the “Right” type of music and get okay marks in class, and the rebels, who smoke in the toilets, skive, dye their hair purple and listen to hard rock and metal.

  
I don’t really fit in anywhere- I’m just the weird, shy, arty, Goth kid who skives PE, only ever hand in art- and occasionally English -homework, spends way too much time drawing undead creatures and reading horror stories, never talks to anyone, and has a tendency to perform life threatening accidents with the Bunsen burners in biology. I’m way too geeky and un- sporty for the popular guys, way too weird and rebellious for the geeks, way too freaky for the normal guys, and way too much of a chicken for the rebels.

  
Generally, I’m just ignored. It’s like I’m transparent, invisible, unimportant. The only attention I get is being beaten up by the “popular” guys for wearing too much black and listening to Misfits. Other than that, no one talks to me, no one cares about me, no one notices. Well, apart from that memorable biology lesson where I accidentally set fire to my own eyebrows with the Bunsen burner. But I do have an embarrassingly loud and girly scream, not to mention half my left eyebrow was on fire…

I push open the rusty garden gate that leads to my house and slouch up the overgrown path, scuffing my shabby black doc martens on the paving. The light drizzle has turned to a downpour, and I’m soaked, shivering and sullen as I unlock the front door and go in, kicking off my soggy school bag and doc martens in the hallway before ambling into the kitchen to make a much needed mug of coffee.

  
I sigh heavily as I wait for the kettle to boil. My younger brother, Mikey is at his best friend Ray’s (the only two people in school who ever talk to me besides our deputy head, Mr. Arthur, when he’s telling me off for wearing black eyeliner) and Mom’s still at work, so I’ve got the place to myself.

Yippee. House Party! Yeah right, I wish. No one would fucking turn up. Except maybe Mikey…my own little brother…oh my god I’m the saddest fifteen year old in the history of sad fifteen year olds.  
Everyone else is out having fun, but all I ever do on a Friday night is talk online to my old best friend, Cat (short for Cathy), who moved away last year, listen to weird music, read creepy vampire novels, drink unnatural amounts of coffee and argue about the plural of “moose” with Mikey.

  
I need a LIFE.  
  
*  
  
 **Frank:**  
  
The rusty chains of the swing creak squeakily, as I swing moodily back and forth, dragging my feet across the worn Tar-Mac below me and scuffing my stripy red and black converse. Tiny droplets of rain are falling from the cloudy sky as I swing higher, letting the cool October breeze of a damp Friday afternoon whip my dyed- black hair way from my cheeks.

Friday afternoons should be fun, but after the joys of double maths last lesson (seriously, how sadistic is that?!) and a slight disagreement with my head teacher, Mr. Arthur involving my red eyeliner and a make up wipe which I refused to use, I am not in the best of moods. School sucks. I’d like to violently mutate and murder the person who thought of it.

Actually I wouldn’t. I’m terrified of blood.

  
Whatever- Friday afternoons are meant to be about having fun. I used to spend them with Aled, Dom and Luke, hanging out at the mall, the movies, the park, sneaking into gigs and chatting up girls. But for months now, it’s been different; ever since my cousin got me into Black Flag and The bouncing souls, ever since I started wearing eyeliner, ever since I admitted that, actually, I think football SUCKS.

  
They mainly laugh at how I look, jeer at the music I listen to and put the blame on me when they get into trouble. I am the odd one out, the misfit, the scapegoat, but I can’t let them see that they hurt me, I can’t let them win.  
I can’t hang out with them as much as before though- not like they’d want me to anyway- it makes me feel too depressed, knowing I haven’t got any real friends, knowing that my so called friends actually hate me, but don’t dump me because I’m a good person to blame, a good person to laugh at, to pick on when there’s no one else to hurt. I can’t tell them what I really think though, or I’ll get mashed into bloody pulp- it’s safer to let them push me around, hurt my feelings.

  
No one wants Aled Hutchings as an enemy…


	2. Chapter 2

**Gerard:**  
  
After pouring myself a mug of strong, black coffee, I grab a bag of my favourite white choco-chip berry cookies from the cupboard and stumble upstairs to my room.  
Setting the mug of sacred caffeine down on my cluttered bedside table, I switch on my CD player, grab my laptop and flop down onto my unmade bed.  
I log into my usual chatroom and am just taking a sip of scalding coffee when a familiar little –“PING” sounds.

  
  
 _CrazyCat228_ : hey vampire face :P how’s it going?

  
  
I start one of the cookies and type a reply, wishing, for the billionth time since Cat moved that we could actually talk face to face like we used to, without travelling two hundred miles.

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : shit. You?

  
  
 _CrazyCat228_ : good thanks. What’s up?

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : I have no fucking LIFE!! I’m the saddest fifteen year old in existence- the only people I hang out with these days are my little brother, the horror books in the school library and my computer. The only time people pay attention to me is when my eyebrows are on fire!!

  
  
 _CrazyCat228_ : okay, firstly, you are NOT sad, just… mentally challenged :P

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : oh ha ha.

  
  
 _CrazyCat228_ : secondly, you are gunna have to actually TALK to people if you want to hang out with people other than your CD player, who BTW is NOT a person.

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : how dare you!! You’ve upset Charlie  and I can’t talk to people at school- I don’t fit in anywhere and they all think I’m weird.

  
  
 _CrazyCat228_ : you are weird. But in a good way hahaha :P and who the hell is Charlie?!

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : my CD player!!

  
  
 _CrazyCat228_ : whatever. My point is, just talk to people- not everyone is how they appear. You might be surprised.

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : I dunno…and apologise to Charlie. He’s hurt.

  
  
 _CrazyCat228_ : stop being so negative, Gee! Sometimes people are actually really different to how they appear or who they go around with- just try and give them a chance? Maybe not the ones who like to beat you up though :/ fine. Say “Sorry” to Charlie for me. And tell him his owner’s an idiot!

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : I’m his owner.

  
  
 _CrazyCat228_ : I know.

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : O:

  
  
 _CrazyCat228_ : look Gee, I know you’re shy, and not everyone at your school is nice to you, but you’ll never get friends or a girlfriend if you don’t at least try.

  
  
 _CoffeeeAddict13_ : I am trying!! And I don’t want a girlfriend. Girls suck.

  
  
 _CrazyCat228_ : ooops, sorry, I meant BOYFRIEND. I forgot you’re gay…

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : what? No I’m not!! Why would you think that??

  
  
 _CrazyCat228_ : you aren’t kidding either of us, Gee. You’ve never had or wanted a girlfriend as far as I know, and last time you came to stay and we watched the Kerrang! Awards on TV you enjoyed seeing Billie Joe a little TOO much, remember? 

  
  
Shit. I thought she’d forgotten about that…

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : shut up! And that was the woman presenting the awards!

  
  
 _CrazyCat228_ : Ummm…Gee?

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : yep?

  
  
 _CrazyCat228_ : that was a guy.

  
  
SHIT!!

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : oh shut up! I’m not gay- I’ve never actually had a crush on a guy.

 

  
 _CrazyCat228_ : yet… 

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : hate you.

 

  
 _CrazyCat228_ : love you too :P anyways, I g2g now- I’m meeting Charlotte and Rebecca.

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : 

  
  
 _CrazyCat228_ : talk to people you gothic moron!! Crawl out of your coffin and start LIVING!

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : it won’t make a difference.

  
  
 _CrazyCat228_ : it will! Bye x

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : it won’t! See ya x

  
  
 _CrazyCat228_ : it fucking WILL! I’m always right, okay? :P

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : WON’T!!!

  
  
_CrazyCat228 has signed out._

  
  
I sigh dejectedly and flop down on the faded black sheets of my unmade bed, now on my third cookie.  
I spend the next fifteen minutes pondering over my shyness, my sexuality and the plural of “moose” as the sound of Black Flag and rain drumming against the window fills my dark, cluttered bedroom. Then suddenly-  
\--“PING!”  
  
  
 **Frank:**  
  
When the grey sky has turned ebony, I eventually trail home through the tiny droplets of rain which have become bullets, icy bullets soaking through the thin red hoodie and school shirt I’m wearing. By the time I’ve let myself through the front door, my sodden, choppy dyed black hair is plastered to my pink cheeks, icy from the vicious rain and I’m shivering violently. Mom is at some kind of work meeting and Dad is away on a business trip, so after grabbing a bag of cookies and a coke from the kitchen, I go into the study and log onto the family’s ancient, stone age brick of a computer.

  
I sigh. Hardly ANYONE is online- it’s almost as if the computer’s just decided to remind me that they’re all out having fun and I’m not. There are a couple of people from my year I don’t know and this girl, Sophie, Aled’s always saying I should ask out, but truthfully, having a girlfriend has never particularly appealed to me. I guess I’m just waiting for the right girl to come along.

  
Bored out of my mind, I scroll down the list of people online. One screen name catches my eye- CoffeeAddict13. I chuckle and click on the link to their profile, seeing as I’m a total coffee addict too. My eyes sweep over his profile picture; tangled, shoulder length ebony hair, button nose, ghostly pallor, smudgy black eyeliner, baby pink, slightly chapped pink lips, startlingly unusual, intelligent greeny tinted hazel eyes with long, dark lashes peeking out from under the curtain of dishevelled midnight hair. I realise “CoffeeAddict13” is the shy, gothic guy in my biology class who accidentally set fire to his own eyebrows with a Bunsen burner last month- Gerard Way. He’s kinda weird and always looks spaced out, dreamy, like he’s in his own world and he kinda reminds me of a vampire with his chalk white skin, black clothes and mysteriousness. I’ve always thought he looked sort of interesting, but around Aled and the guys I’ve never dared speak to him or I’d never be forgiven.  But they aren’t here now… before I know it, I’ve typed in a message and pressed send.  
  
  
  
 **Gerard:**  
  
I jump at the tiny –“PING” and sit up, pushing my tangled, black hair out of my eyes and glancing at the computer screen.

  
 _!FreakyFrankie!_ : hey, you okay?

  
I frown and study his profile picture, trying to recognise him.  
As my eyes sweep across choppy, scruffy dyed- black hair and long side fringe, big, dark, heavy lidded eyes rimmed with red liner, flawless skin and silver lip ring, and I realise that !FreakyFrankie! is Frank Iero, the guy in my biology class who got excluded for a week after starting a petition to use teachers instead of rats for experiments. Frank’s in with the popular, sporty guys, though he doesn’t really seem to fit in with them and lately I’ve seen them laughing at him, picking on him. I’m amazed they don’t beat him to pulp like they do with every other guy who wears eyeliner. He seems cool though, and I feel kinda sorry for him having to hang out with those dickheads. Wait, if he’s friends with them, why the hell is he talking to me?! People in with the popular guys just don’t talk to people like me. All the same, my fingers, trembling slightly for some reason, type in a reply and press send.

 

 _CoffeeAddict13_ : yeah I’m okay thanks. You?

  
  
 _!FreakyFrankie!_ : pretty bored but yeah lol. Wuu2?

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : just listening to music and drinking coffee haha.

  
  
 _!FreakyFrankie!_ : cool, what you listening to?

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : Misfits- they’re one of my fave bands xD

 

  
 _!FreakyFrankie!_ : really? Me too!

  
  
Wow. He like Misfits. How the hell is he in with the popular guys when he likes Misfits?!

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : awesome! What other music you into then?

 

  
 _!FreakyFrankie!_ : Black Flag, AMEN, The Bouncing Souls, Green Day, Nirvana. That kinda stuff. What about you?

  
  
Oh my god ,this guy officially rocks!

 

  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : wow same! I love Bullet For My Valentine too.

  
  
! _FreakyFrankie_!: awesome- I’ll have to check them out.

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : so wuu2?

  
  
 _!FreakyFrankie!_ : not much, just listening to music and eating cookies lol.

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : sounds like me haha

  
  
 _!FreakyFrankie!_ : white choco-chip berry. They’re my faves xD

  
  
Okay…this is a little freaky…

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : omg, that’s so weird- they’re my faves too! What music you listening to then?

  
  
 _!FreakyFrankie!_ : Murderdolls- heard of them?

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : nope. Any good?

  
  
 _!FreakyFrankie!_ : fucking awesome! Hold on, I’ll send you a link. [www.youtube.com/murderdoll/bloodstainedvalentine](http://www.youtube.com/murderdoll/bloodstainedvalentine).

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : cool, thanks.

  
  
I pause my CD and click on the link. Wow, Frank’s right- they totally rock! I accidentally spill the remains of my coffee over the keyboard in my hurry to reply.

 

“Shit!” I curse, doing my best to wipe it off with the duvet. “SHIT! Motherfucking stinking FUCK! Sh-“

 

“Gerard?!” 

 

I jump at Mom’s voice as there’s a knock on my bedroom door. My CD must have been on so loud I didn’t hear her arrive back from work. And she’s just heard me swearing my scruffy black skinny jeans off. Oooops…

  
“Uh…yeah?”

  
“Are you okay in there?!”

  
“Yep, fine Mom.”

  
“Well, I want you to come downstairs and help me with the dinner in a moment please.”

  
I sigh. Great. Fanfuckingtastic.

  
“’kay, I’ll be down in a sec.” I say, hearing her go back downstairs as I type a hurried reply to Frank, the keys slightly sticky from coffee.

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : sorry it took me so long to reply- I spilt coffee all over the keyboard haha! And yeah, you’re right- Murderdolls are pretty cool.

  
  
 _!FreakyFrankie!_ : haha I’m always right :P 

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : lol anyways, I g2g now sorry :/

  
  
 _!FreakyFrankie!_ : kk, speak soon? You’re pretty cool to talk to actually- I’d never have guessed- you’re so quiet at school! 

  
  
He notices me at school? I thought I was invisible…

  
  
 _!FreakyFrankie!_ : except for the time you set your eyebrows on fire in biology…:P

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : lol yeah- I scream like a girl :/

  
  
 _!FreakyFrankie!_ : haha I think I’m still deaf!

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : my left eyebrow STILL hasn’t grown back properly :O

  
  
 _!FreakyFrankie!:_ hahahaha :P

  
  
“GERARD!!” I hear Mom yell from downstairs. Shit- I’d forgotten about dinner.

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : lol I’d better go. Speak soon 

  
  
 _!FreakyFrankie!_ : toodle pip, my vampire friend xD 

  
  
Vampire?! Why does everyone call me a vampire?!

 

And wait- did he just say FRIEND???

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : vampire?

  
  
 _!FreakyFrankie!_ : lol, sorry- it’s just at school you always remind me of a vampire; you’re quiet and nobody really knows anything about you, you always wear black and you look really dreamy most of the time. Don’t worry- vampires rock!

  
  
“GERARD! Get down here!” Mom yells again.

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : lol vampires do rock…I’m not so sure about me though! I love vampire stories and movies but I really do have to go now 

  
  
 _!FreakyFrankie!_ : omg! I love vampire movies and stories too- the lost boys is one of my faves- like it?

  
  
Oh my god!! He likes the lost boys! Is there such thing as a perfect guy?!

 

  
As a friend, obviously.

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : I totally love it- fucking awesome!

  
  
“GERARD ARTHUR WAY GET DOWN HERE NOW!!” oooops- Mom.

  
  
 _CoffeeAddict13_ : I really have to go now or I think my Mom will murder me haha! Byeee :P

  
  
 _!FreakyFrankie!_ : lol, kk speak soon :P

  
  
I smile and log off reluctantly. Maybe my Friday night wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.

  
“GERARD!!!!!!”

  
Perhaps I spoke too soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in 2011. Comments are very welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 08/01/2011. Comments are very welcome!


End file.
